


Crystallise

by Dzuljeta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A Lot of Doctors, Choices, Dimension Travel, Eleven is not in love with Rose, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Getting Jealous of Yourself Can Never End Well, I don't treat the 50th as canon, I hardly ever treat anything Moffat ruins as canon, It's not ot-whatever, Multiple Doctors (Doctor Who), Not at Once, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Doctor, Reunions, Revelations, So he doesn't deserve my attention in this fic, Time Lady Rose, Time Lords and Ladies, Time Travel, Unrequited Love, guess which one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: When the meta-crisis Doctor finds out about Rose being a Time Lady, he comes up with an idea.  A questionable idea.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.

**Crystallise**

**1.**

The meta-crisis Doctor has learnt of Rose Tyler's well-kept secrets soon enough. It has barely been a couple of months since his Time Lord self has left them.

He should have known, should have realised the hugs and kisses they have shared quite frequently since the Bad Wolf Bay were all he could ever hope to get from her.

She smiled, she laughed. Rose has even allowed him to snuggle into her when watching a film... They were always at the point of a new beginning... Or so has the girl allowed him to believe.

Her excitement with whatever he suggested has never seemed to falter... until it did.

The meta-crisis Doctor understood his original tenth self has thought he was doing both Rose and him an invaluable favour.

For about fifteen days in their new _human_ life together, the Doctor was appreciating it. But no passionate kisses, no seductive rituals, no pleading has ever made Rose accept him in her bed.

“I can't.”

“I won't.”

“Not today.”

“I'm sorry.”

He has soon stopped trying, trying to see into her instead. Strangely, some of the tension surrounding them has evaporated the moment Rose understood the Doctor was no longer insisting that maybe, possibly they should take a step forward. The possibility of her being afraid has been ruled out all these years ago. She did not want it, plain and simple.

  


The Doctor has only understood there have been some deeper reasons in her elusion when he has come up on her crying her heart out.

  


Shocked, the meta-crisis Doctor did not even show himself.

Not the first time.

Not the second.

Not the third.

The Doctor knew Rose wished for him to only see her laughing or joking, but too much has been too much.

“Rose, love. Could I help you?”

She exhaled, turning at him with a disillusion in her eyes. “The first time you came, maybe.”

He gaped at her, ashamed. “You knew.”

“Yes.”

“Why haven't you come to me? You know I would know how to make your wo.es easier, just like-”

Rose's face has become a mask of fury. “Don't you _dare_ to talk of _him_ to me!”

The Doctor nodded, unpleasantly surprised.

The girl was fuming. “He has set me up with you, even though I know he _loves_ me! I know- I know it's not your fault, Doctor, I-”

The one-hearted Doctor put a hand on her shoulder. “If you want to shout, to cry, to hit me... Go ahead, Rose. I know I could never be a lover and friend you have had in him. Please, just allow me to be a human friend. Someone to shout at. Someone to cry with. Someone to share your joys and sorrows with! I guess you at least wouldn't mind having a friend in me?”

“Thanks,” she muttered honestly, but that was it. Rose was almost trembling with angry despair.

The meta-crisis Doctor has decided to look after her and kept watching the Londoner worriedly.

“He has left me,” Rose snuffled. “He has left me and I have no-one.”

“There is me,” he smiled at her. “If anything, I at least look like him. That's better than nothing!” The Doctor smiled at Rose dubiously, glad she smiled back at him, even if her look was empty.

“Thanks. But no-one can help me now, not even you, Doctor. I am lost in this unfamiliar world, with no-one like me-”

He has blinked at her, startled. “Since when have you begun having these unacceptable thoughts, love? This thinking can ruin you! You can't allow yourself-”

“I know. I am trying not to, concentrating on the thoughts of meeting my Doctor and spitting him onto his face instead,” she spoke seriously.

“Why not slapping him?” The one-hearted Doctor was apparently as fond of his looks as the Time Lord.

“He has left me,” she repeated. “I don't know if your one-hearted nature can sense the things I can-”

“Why? Aren't you human, like me?”

The fair-haired woman's breath hitched and she has tried to get away from him then, but it was already too late.

 _Rassilon..._ “I have some of my Time Lord powers intact. They might not be as intense as that of the Time Lords, but there is something I _can_ do. Trust me!”

She has only nodded, only partly registering he was leading her to sit down. Getting her home to Jackie has never crossed his mind. Planting a kiss atop her head, the meta-crisis Doctor knew what he's needed to do. Contact someone of his kind at once, for one thing.

“Rose? What of her?” The eleventh Doctor sounded wary. He has managed to forget the girl well enough. This him was the _new_ him. One no longer moping over this one human girl!

“I remember leaving her with you. Your life's no longer my business, neither is hers. Besides, you should enjoy your human forever with her!"

The meta-crisis Doctor shook his head, unwilling to quarrel with one of his tenth self's upcoming regenerations. It has only been his luck he has come up on this particular version of himself, rather than one of his previous ones. At least with them, all was known and familiar. He has decided to keep the fantastical news from him, aware he hasn't been as easy to read as any full Time Lord. Besides, talking on the phone has truly prohibited them from reading any of the unsaid things, however meaningful or important.

"I _know_ you have fallen for someone else. Which is why I am not asking for you to do anything concerning-"

"Why are you calling me, then?" The eleventh Doctor was puzzled.

“Because you were the one easiest to get hold of! Apparently, you are the one unable to stop talking. Or maybe your wife is."

The eleventh Doctor sighed at him tiredly. "You should know that your Time Lord self is eventually going to marry her!"

"Not that I know of." _Not for as long as I can do anything about it._ Rose's promise of forever has shaken him harder than anything. If it has depended upon him, even a little bit, the Doctor was ready to work upon not allowing Rose's promise go to waste.

In fact, he was determined to make sure anything concerning the girl not staying with whichever version of himself wouldn't happen, not in the timeline Rose was in. _Forever_ was not an empty promise on Gallifrey. It was not an empty promise to Time Lords.

“I can help you to contact any Doctor,” he has spoken lightly. If there was one thing the Time Lord could understand, it was sensing when people were in trouble. “Look, maybe you should try contacting the gorgeous one?”

The silence on the other end has made the eleventh Doctor grin. “I don't mean the Time Lord version of yourself, Doctor. You know as well as I do which one I mean. Look, I must go. Try to keep your Rose from falling for him. You wouldn't want any unnecessary trouble, yes?”

  


The meta-crisis Doctor dropped the mobile phone down heavily, ready to wake the already asleep Rose Tyler up. If meeting the gorgeous eighth Doctor was what was going to brighten up Rose's mood, if only for a little bit, it was at least worth a try.


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously...**

_The meta-crisis Doctor dropped the mobile phone down heavily, ready to wake the already asleep Rose Tyler up. If meeting the gorgeous eighth Doctor was what was going to brighten up Rose's mood, if only for a little bit, it was at least worth a try._

* * *

 

**Crystallise**

**2.**

 

 

The eighth Doctor could feel something was coming. His TARDIS has been unusually sensitive and was behaving somewhat disgruntledly the whole day. _Women..._

“What is it? Do you need me to run yet another check on you? Are you not well?"

A timid knocking on the door has made the Doctor worry at once. Maybe some of the old girl's puzzling behaviour would get explained?

What he saw were two unfamiliar people.

* * *

 

“May we come in?” The meta-crisis Doctor asked him seriously. The eighth Doctor was looking at the man warily. The last thing he needed was dealing with strangers.

"Why?"

"Because a human here needs help!"

The eighth Doctor exhaled, unpleasantly surprised.

"Er. This is not a police box as such-"

"We know. It would help if you could take care of her."

The past incarnation of the Time Lord was stunned, accepting the persistent company aboard. Neither of them has batted an eye about the fact the ship was bigger on the inside. This alone should have left him worried, he realised...

Then, he has met the girl's eyes, its depths mesmerising. By the time he has looked away, the fair-haired female was talking to that  curious man.

"Where are you going, Doctor?" Rose addressed the meta-crisis Doctor worriedly, immediately imagining something crucial was going to happen, likely something bad. "Am I going to see you again?"

"Yes." The Doctor could not bear the thought of not seeing Rose again. Even if it was clear she has had no amorous feelings for him.

"Why are you leaving?" Rose has suddenly realised his leaving might have been her fault all along.

The Doctor looked at her soothingly. “You have done nothing wrong. I'll try to find your Doctor for you."

Because that way, his existence would have some kind of a useful purpose, at least.

* * *

The eighth Doctor has looked at the half-human anxiously, having spent enough time watching the woman to sense the unmistakable.

"Do you know who she is? One of us!"

The duplicate Doctor looked at him sadly. "That's why I've brought her to you. You would know how to convince her life as a Time Lady would only bring her more excitement and joy than her life as a human!”

The eighth Time Lord was dubious. If anything, this girl was looking hurt and forlorn more than any young person – a Time Lady or not – was ever supposed to be."Are you seriously telling me she is capable of welcoming and accepting such positive sensations?"

"Rose is lost. The love of her life has abandoned her," the meta-crisis Doctor spoke.

The other Doctor sighed. "I still don't understand. What does that have to do with me?"

"She needs someone she can trust, while I find that coward myself."

The eighth Doctor looked at him seriously. "What are you intending to do, exactly?" The half-human's burning eyes have answered some of his questions.

"You _love_ her. Why can't you try and be happy with her?"

"She's in love with my fully-Time Lord self. She's promised _forever_ to him."

The eighth Doctor sighed heavily. "Such a promise can't be broken, unless-"

"I know all the possibilities. The Doctor... The original one, he has left her with a version of himself-me."

"Does he _hate_ her?” The eighth Doctor eyed his other, not fully Time Lord self with dread. How could he abandon this girl?

Rose had been following the conversation wordlessly.

"I was supposed to fall in love with this Doctor. Love at first sight, or however you call it. It didn't work out between us."

The eighth Doctor has looked at Rose curiously, his look curiouser than ever before. Thst much was enough to make him gasp and back away. She belonged with him, with some version of him in the future."You..."

"Rose," she suggested helpfully. “The name's Rose.”

He exhaled, calming herself down.  The realisation has changed _everything_. Whatever could have happened, whatever should have... Whatever was undoubtedly going to happen.

"Does your Doctor- I mean the one... The original one," he spoke, uncomfortable. "Does he know?"

Rose shook her head, her voice small. "No."

"Do you think he would want you back if he knew?" He asked softly.

"I don't care," she muttered. “At this point, I-”

"You do," he smiled at her understandingly. "I think you love him."

"Yeah," she did not feel like lying to the Doctor.

"Then why haven't you tried to contact him?"

"He doesn't want me. He has abandoned me," Rose tried to speak evenly, her voice quivering no matter her efforts.

The eighth Doctor has waved at his half-human self supportingly.

“I don't think you'd need to go anywhere,” he smiled.

The beautiful young Time Lady could barely register her surroundings, it seemed. He has taken one of her hands into his, suggesting the meta-crisis Doctor to do the same.

“Where is he?” The eighth Doctor breathed into her. Sometimes, the increased sensibility of the newly-born Time Lords or Ladies could reveal some things which were forever to be kept secret originally.

He knew, apparently so did the duplicate Time Lord, that these things could be frowned upon by the Shadow Proclamation. Invading someone's privacy, even worse if it included entering someone's mind, for however benevolent a reason, was beyond justification.

“Could you tell me where he is right now?” The Time Lord clarified his question.

“I don't care,” she bit sharply.

The meta-crisis Doctor shook his head in defeat.

“We both know that's not it, Rose. Maybe all he needs to know is that you're unhappy? Maybe your Doctor would return to you then?”

Rose's eyes lightened up, but only for a second. “What would we have to do with this Doctor? He's my friend, I wouldn't want to-”

“First things first,” the eighth Doctor smiled at Rose knowingly. “I haven't ever met my future self... Well, the Time Lord version of yourself,” he has spoken quickly, meaning the meta-crisis Doctor.

Rose has been the one truly important. “Could you, or could you not project an image of your Doctor inside your mind? Rose?”

The meta-crisis Doctor eyed him dubiously. “Are you sure?”

“No,” he shrugged. “But getting traces of his parallel self inside his mind could frighten your Time Lord off. It must be either I or Rose.”

Rose's eyes widened. “Wouldn't my appearance mess everything up?”

The Time Lord looked at the beautiful girl thoughtfully. “If we perform this together...”


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously...**

 

_Rose's eyes widened. “Wouldn't my appearance mess everything up?”_

_The Time Lord looked at the beautiful girl thoughtfully. “If we perform this together...”_

* * *

 

 

**Crystallise**

**3.**

 

“How?” The girl could not hide her excitement. “How is this possible?

“Everything's possible, dear. You need to stop doubting in yourself,” the eighth Doctor smiled at her assuringly. “Surely, your Doctor might be unwilling to cooperate at first, that's a very likely possibility,” he admitted.

The Time Lord has only realised his mistake when he saw the changing colour of Rose's face.

“It's going to be fine, Rose. I promise.”

“What if my Doctor remains stubbornly set on this human life idea?”

"He won't, not for much longer, trust another one of your kind," he joked.

* * *

 

“Hello, Doctor,” the eighth incarnation has started cheerfully. “Hope all is well on your end,” his voice has grown in firmness.

The tenth Doctor has recognised the speaker at once. “Hi. Long time no see,” he joked. “Is anything amiss?” He was not used to talking to his past... or future incarnations without something dreadful happening. All this could have meant was trouble. The one thing the older Doctor did not know was that Rose was able to hear every word, determined to know _everything_.

“As a matter of fact,” the younger Time Lord spoke evenly. You really should check out the mess you leave after yourself,” he sighed.

 _What was he talking about?_ “Er. About that – I don't remember you being any better when it came to leaving things unfixed after yourself,” the tenth incarnation spoke evenly.

“I haven't left _a_ _person_ behind, not like this!”

The Time Lord was afraid he knew where this was heading. “Has my other version abandoned the one he was never supposed to? Is that it?”

“I don't know about the _never supposed to leave her_ part, but Rose truly didn't deserve any of the unplanned rubbish you have left her with!”

“What do you mean? Is she _pregnant_?”

“Babies should never be compared to anything so-”

“Yeah. I'm very sorry. Didn't mean it. But is she? So soon?” The Doctor sounded hurt and disillusioned. Was this all she needed? A baby to bind his half-human version to herself? Merely imagining Rose and his other self in bed, doing... _things_ was making him feel nauseous.

“No. She isn't pregnant, if that worries you. You would need to see her to understand!”

“I can't!”

“You can't or you won't?”

“Rose belongs with my human version, that was the plan!”

The eighth Doctor exhaled. “Have you _asked_ her?”

“What's up with all this questioning? In fact, Rose Tyler seemed perfectly happy with the human Doctor, I'll have you know!”

“Might be,” he agreed. “Or maybe you did not want to see what has always been in front of you?”

“She has been _snogging_ him. That's more than enough for me!”

Rose was allowing her tears to fall freely now. The Doctor, _her_ Doctor was snogging women himself and it has apparently meant _nothing_ to him!

“Are you sure? It seems being older hasn't given you any more common sense,” the younger Doctor bit sharply.

“I have only wanted what was best for her,” the other Time Lord spoke firmly. “They could grow old together, have children and grand-children together... That's something I could never give her. That's why I have left her with my other self, one heart, one life-”

“Cut the bullshit!” The eight Doctor has thundered at him, abandoning his manners for this one sentence. It was enough to startle his older self.

“This is new,” Rose's Time Lord managed. “Anyway, where are they? Are they with you? How do you know about any of this?”

“They are here. Thanks to your future self. According to your human version, you wouldn't want to meet him,” he spoke evenly. “From what I have heard, I think he's right.”

The tenth Doctor's expression darkened. “Are you sure that's not against Gallifreyan regulations?” He tried.

“How stupid are you? Do _I_ look stupid to you?” The younger Time Lord spoke darkly, unwilling to talk about the War more than absolutely necessary. “You set your Rose up with someone you think is good for her. Let me tell you, Doctor, it's much more likely _I_ would travel with her than the one human you have left her with!”

The older Time Lord couldn't understand. “Why? What's wrong with the half-human Doctor? He has all of my memories, Rose and he could chat about our adventures for decades! I'm sure she's going to appreciate it!”

The younger Doctor inhaled deeply. “I am sorry for you. Abandoning your happiness just so the woman you love could be happy with someone who you _think_ is like you?”

Rose has found enough strength in herself to join the conversation. “Fuck you,” she spat. Even if these were the final words she was ever going to say to him, the girl could not keep it inside herself for much longer.

After the outburst, the Time Lady sat down on the floor, suddenly able to keep her angry tears at bay, breathing heavily.

“Talk to him. I can't,” she breathed out, her voice breaking.

The tenth Doctor was stunned. Could it be something in his plan has gone terribly wrong? “Rose...”

“She doesn't want to talk to you, as you might have heard,” the eighth Doctor spoke emotionlessly.

“But why? Has my human self hurt her in any way? He shouldn't, I _know_ him! Besides, where is he?”

“Nearby,” he said.

“Does that mean that the human Doctor is successful in making her fall in love with him?” The older Doctor sounded as if he was clutching at straws, trying to somehow justify his decision.

“No,” the eighth Time Lord spoke sharply once again. Has this one truly been so ignorant? “In fact, I think you should discuss the flaws of your _genius_ idea with your mirror image himself.”

The tenth Doctor inhaled, not wanting to face his mistakes. Hearing his- or _almost_ his voice on the other end has suddenly seemed like a crazy idea.“What about Rose? How is she?”

“You should have asked for her opinion before, _Time Lord,_ ” the unwanted voice addressed him. “Are you at least feeling any better now? Away from Rose?”

The one to blame gulped. “I don't know where this conversation is heading,” he tried to sound reasonable.

“Are you sure you want to know?” The eighth Doctor spoke softly. If getting the ignorant version of himself to see the woman who was apparently only wanting to hurt him right now was what needed to be done, he was ready to put that into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The anger won't last, I promise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously** …

  
“You should have asked for her opinion before, Time Lord,” the unwanted voice addressed him. “Are you at least feeling any better now? Away from Rose?”  
The one to blame gulped. “I don't know where this conversation is heading,” he tried to sound reasonable.

“Are you sure you want to know?” The eighth Doctor spoke softly. If getting the ignorant version of himself to see the woman who was apparently only wanting to hurt him right now was what needed to be done, he was ready to put that into action.

**Crystallise**

  
**4**.

“I still don't understand,” the tenth Doctor spoke quietly. “Why are you trying to contact me so desperately, in the first place?”

The eighth Time Lord shook his head. “I'm sure you'd be able to cross all the timelines on your own.”

“I can do it, all right. But why should I? Rose and my meta-crisis self were kept inside the parallel universe for a reason!”

“It hasn't worked, admit it. Now, either you arrive here to me on your own free will, or-”

“What's up with you suddenly getting so awfully overprotective of _my_ companions?”

The eighth Doctor was looking at Rose fondly, earning a soft thankful smile in return.

“Are you even listening to yourself?”

The girl giggled.

“What was it I said?”

The youngest Doctor shook his head. “This is no time for games. You are either coming to see us now or I-”

The tenth Time Lord rolled his eyes. “Or what?”

“Maybe your human self has been right all along about you,” he finished tiredly.

“Get ready,” the meta-crisis Doctor spoke evenly, trying not to look to the one once promised to him.

The Time Lord could not think of a response as the line went dead.

  
It took them approximately two and a half minutes to knock on the tenth Doctor's TARDIS' door.

  
_Rassilon._ The Time Lord panicked, the inexplicable glee of the ship not helping. He has only just begun trying to get over what could never have been! The love that was never supposed to-

“Hello,” the ship's door has opened on its own accord, welcoming the lot aboard with a quiet encouragement.

The tenth Doctor's eyes were subconsciously looking for Rose's, but the eighth Doctor was the one blocking the view. In fact, Rose was holding his hand, as if looking for protection.

“What- what do you want?” He managed, noticing his meta-crisis self was keeping himself aside from the action.

Nobody responded.

Rose understood one look at her Doctor was going to make her either lunge at him in fury or result in a flood of tears, and she believed the Time Lord has only deserved the first option at that point. She was thankful to the alien now holding her hand firmly for not forcing her to talk to the one who's left her behind.

The tenth Doctor was visibly growing uneasy. Not only have all these people entered his TARDIS, but-

It was hard to even breathe all of a sudden. He was used to fighting all sorts of enemies – or, more likely, talking them out of it, but this... this was different. Something was different about the group... or about whichever member of it. The entire atmosphere seemed to be affected by it.

“Talk to me!” The Time Lord was getting uncommonly agitated.

“Anyone, tell me what's happening here! Or has your arrival caused some mess I must deal with?” He grumbled.

“It's nice to finally meet you in person,” the eighth Doctor shrugged. “Who could have known you would get so low as to-”

“What?!” The tenth Doctor was shouting right now. “I have only aimed to make two people happy! For as long as-”

“She has promised you _forever_ ,” the meta-crisis Doctor reminded him. The eighth Doctor was suddenly very interested in how this was going to work out.

“We are the same person!” The tenth Time Lord was either honestly believing in it or was clutching at straws. “Tell them, Rose!”

The girl did not even raise her eyes to look at him, knowing this alone would make him realise the change within her. “No.”

The tenth Doctor gulped, barely able to fight the sudden need to pull her into a hug and promise to never leave her again.

The eighth Time Lord shook his head, able to read his mind just a little too well. “You can’t just dismiss whatever you’ve done and imagine to be forgiven,” he sighed.

“Rose?” The older Doctor addressed her pleadingly.

“Take a step further and I’ll make you suffer,” she hissed.

He gasped, allowing his look travel between his eighth and his meta-crisis selves.

“Whatever’s happened?” The tenth Doctor has put on his glasses, but Rose has still refused to face him. “What’s wrong with her?” It was hurting him to even say it.

“She’s a brilliant, healthy young woman,” the eighth Time Lord looked at her dreamily, expecting for the reaction that followed.

“I know that,” Rose’s Doctor bit sharply, looking at the girl worriedly. “But why won’t you look at me, Rose?”

“Make him stop,” she breathed at the Time Lord now holding her hand. She knew even the slightest attempt at telepathy would give everything away.

He has somehow managed to make his response even quieter. “I can make him jealous, instead. I’m not sure it would work the way you’re hoping for…”

Rose giggled. “Probably not, but go ahead. Let him see what he’s missing,” the sentence finished on a sorrowful note and the Gallifreyan knew he couldn't do it to someone as broken as this young woman. It has been very likely his tenth version has been suffering just as much… He has intended to merely plant a kiss on her forehead, but Rose has thought differently, altering her position just so his lips met hers.

“M’ sorry,” she breathed into him, burying her face in her hands.

The eighth Doctor was stunned, but has admired Rose for her courage.

Rose’s Time Lord was boiling with rage and disillusion. Rose was his, was always going to be his one and only… How could this bloody… youngster try and take her away from him?!

The eighth Doctor was content. It was working out just the way it was supposed to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you worried about the lack of updates from me, I am sorry. But health always comes first. :)

**Previously...**

_“M’ sorry,” she breathed into him, burying her face in her hands._

_The eighth Doctor was stunned, but has admired Rose for her courage._

_Rose’s Time Lord was boiling with rage and disillusion. Rose was his, was always going to be his one and only… How could this bloody… youngster try and take her away from him?!_

_The eighth Doctor was content. It was working out just the way it was supposed to._

 

* * *

 

 

**Crystallise**

**5.**

 

Rose's Doctor was still hopelessly trying to convince himself only bad things could ever come from this unexpected turn of events.

"What if I refuse?" He tried. He has left Rose Tyler with his half-human self for a reason! The older Doctor could almost feel his eighth version nodding to himself knowingly. "Rassilon. I have never planned this. Haven't done this, never on purpose," the younger Time Lord muttered something only the speaker on the other end of the line could understand.

Even if that meant implying he was determined to offer Rose what the tenth Doctor has never dared to. The eighth Doctor was not wasting time, knowing exactly what was surely going to have an effect on his older incarnation.

"You can't do this!" The other one panicked. "This would ruin this entire timeline!"

"Hm. If this tiny detour would make the one woman you have abandoned happy, Doctor..."

"You wouldn't dare!"

Rose was listening to their conversation with an utmost attention, her hearts breaking anew every time her Doctor sounded as if he was ready to dismiss whatever it was they have shared. Whenever the eighth Doctor cast a glance her way, Rose looked like a porcelain statue, with not a trace of emotion shining through. 

The meta-crisis Doctor placed his hand on her shoulder soothingly, yet the trying gesture has only made Rose move away from him immediately.

"Don't touch me. I might hurt you, and that's the very last thing you deserve," her words were quiet.

It seemed the eighth Doctor has finished the talk with his older self.

Rose inhaled, not daring to speak.

Instead of informing her about what the girl might have missed, the Time Lord pulled her into an embrace. "May I?" He asked Rose almost timidly, touching her face ever so softly.

The young Time Lady did not doubt for a second, being the one encouraging him to open the kiss. It wasn't surprising. It wasn't frightening. Just something very longed-for and welcome.

"This was gorgeous, Doctor," she breathed, meaning it. _As are you,_ she added.

He nodded at her. _The same goes to you, Rose._ Oh, how he wished he was the one receiving at least a bit of the love the girl was burning with for another version of himself...

 _You are the Doctor,_ Rose reminded him with a tender smile. _You are caring and kind._

The Time Lord shuddered. _I'm a murderer,_ he shook his head. _A destroyer._ She deserved to know!

Rose has pulled him back to herself instead. “You might have been, but you no longer are, Doctor,” she breathed at him.

The eighth Doctor looked at her, dazed. He has barely just met her... Knew whatever he was doing was very likely going to get him into trouble, if the Shadow Proclamation heard about this. This was cheating the laws of nature, the laws of logic and the laws of Time, but Rose has deserved everything he could give her and more. Even if it meant her leaving with his tenth incarnation. “I still can't see how you could travel with me, live with me... any version of me.”

 _Just... Let's not go there,_ she pleaded. Every single version of the Doctor she has known had a different way of dealing with the loss of his planet. The eighth Time Lord was the one she knew next to nothing about, and yet...

“I _love_ you, you fool,” she gulped, allowing the Doctor to kiss her tenderly.

“You do,” the meta-crisis Doctor smiled at the scene in front of him. The tenth Doctor's memories have granted him some information about why this kiss, not quite as passionate as the one he has witnessed minutes ago, was necessary.

If the Time Lord has felt something, _anything_ for her, he was supposed to be lured to the place where another incarnation of himself was-

“There. I can sense the tenth version of myself getting closer,” the Doctor informed Rose, moving away from her. _Getting closer to you,_ he breathed at Rose, who was suddenly incredibly tense. “I don't want to see him,” she spoke sharply. “I can't.”

Right at that moment, the tenth Doctor has materialised aboard the eighth Doctor's TARDIS. “I thought nobody uses this any more,” he grumbled, seeing his meta-crisis self holding Rose firmly. He understood who was the one to blame for causing all this mess.

“Hello again. It seems to me you have called me here for no reason, as Rose and my human version look-”

Rose has swallowed an angry sob, neveer looking at anyone but the eighth Doctor for assistance.

He glared at him, yet the eighth Time Lord's voice was completely even. “If Rose looks at you for longer than a couple of seconds, some well-deserved blood shed is in order.”

“I don't understand,” an admission followed. “I thought-”

Rose was boiling with rage, yet the human Doctor was holding her tightly.

“I can see you are just as intolerable and dumb as I thought,” the eighth Doctor spoke quietly. “Do you know your human self is protecting you?”

“What from?” The words have left his lips before he has thought about them.

“Does it need saying?” The half-human Doctor has mimicked the tenth Time Lord's words perfectly well.

“Let go of me,” she hissed at the one holding her. “I want to-”

The eighth Doctor cleared his throat, greatly uncomfortable. The tension was more than unbearable.

“Let's each have a seat, yes?”

“No!”

“I know that right now, you want to make his life miserable, Rose. But-”

Rose's Doctor was unpleasantly surprised. “Since when are the two of you on a first-name basis?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously...**

_The eighth Doctor cleared his throat, greatly uncomfortable. The tension was more than unbearable._

“ _Let's each have a seat, yes?”_

“ _No!”_

“ _I know that right now, you want to make his life miserable, Rose. But-”_

_Rose's Doctor was unpleasantly surprised. “Since when are the two of you on a first-name basis?”_

* * *

 

**Crystallise**

**6.**

 

Rose covered her mouth with her hands, looking for help in both the half-human and in the eighth Doctor's eyes. It seemed to her she was going to be sick, the mixture of emotions having an undesired effect on her. The girl wanted, _needed_ to use telepathy and let some of the suffocating tension out of her system, but it was obvious to her she couldn't.

The eighth Doctor was terrified. It seemed keeping something this important from one of his future selves was almost physically hurting Rose.

It looked like the tension was soon going to affect everyone, and not in a good way.

The tenth Doctor seemed to be set up on the first-name basis idea, but nobody reacted.

He sighed and tried again instead. “Rose?”

She kept ignoring him.

“Talk to me. This is one of those times where your stubborness doesn't help! Do you think I have been prepared for any of this?”

The eighth Time Lord was watching Rose with an honest worry and support shining in his eyes. “Since when do you have a say in this?”

Rose's Doctor exhaled, frustrated. “Let me make it clear. You want me to apologise for my actions, fine. I can do that.”

“All you do is apologise,” the meta-crisis Doctor grimaced.

“Stop!” Rose shouted, startling everyone. “Just... stop. I can't take this charade any more.”

“What is it?” The eighth Doctor spoke quietly. “Do you want us to help?”

She was trying to fight away the wish to employ telepathic communication, with _anyone_ , even with _him_ , now more than ever.

The tenth Doctor was feeling utterly defeated. Rose was apparently refusing to give away any signals. Any thoughts, any emotions. This was unlike the girl from London he thought he knew.

“Rose...”

Silence.

“Which one of you has taught her to do _that_?” The oldest Doctor grumbled, terrified. Putting up such protective walls have been next to impossible, even for Time Lords such as himself.

Nobody responded.

“Is this some wicked game you've come up with?” The tenth Doctor realised he could not ignore the possibility. Every regeneration of his has had it in himself.

“No,” Rose breathed, barely able to concentrate on not looking at her Doctor.

Luckily, the meta-crisis Doctor was there to hold her, while the eighth regeneration of the Time Lord was always on guard not to give something away.

“I think you and Rose need to talk,” he offered.

“I have nothing to say to him,” the Time Lady spat.

“You don't need to, Rose,” the eighth Doctor spoke softly, infuriating the tenth Doctor anew.

“Is there something I don't know?” Rose's Doctor asked sharply. From what he imagined he could see, his previous incarnation was overstepping the limit.

“Rose,” the youngest Time Lord aboard breathed, ignoring him. “Do you need more time or-”

_More time for what?_

The tenth Doctor was boiling with rage. _He_ was the only one supposed to be addressing Rose with such softness, such tenderness, such admiration, not the one more fitting to be a model than-

 _Do something about it,_ his younger self said. _Just don't waste time._

Rose Tyler inhaled, desperate. “I- I can't do this. I want-”

“It's okay, sweetheart. Take your time,” the eighth Doctor was visibly having fun watching the reactions on the face of Rose's Doctor.

 _She is not your_ sweetheart, he hissed.

 _Neither is she yours,_ the eighth Time Lord countered.

“Please. I'm going to bed, is this okay?” Rose has stopped the visibly upcoming quarrel immediately.

“How are you going to find a bed in a ship so different from ours?” The tenth Doctor was honestly interested, at the same time feeling something was terribly out of place.

“Bad Wolf,” the girl muttered, shutting him up. “If I'm not back in a couple of hours, wake me up, Doctor,” Rose addressed the eighth Time Lord, ignoring the tenth one completely. She wasn't tired at all. She only needed to get away.

 

Rose has almost succeeded. Freeing herself from the meta-crisis Doctor's embrace, she has hurried to leave... only to have the tenth Time Lord grab her by the hand.

The TARDIS has gone completely silent, as have the two other Doctors.

“Rose...”

“No. I don't think I can. I'm sorry,” her words were meant for the ones not daring to intervene. This was now or never.

“We need to talk,” the Doctor spoke quietly, almost breathing the words into her. She was running from him, that much was obvious.

The girl inhaled, feeling her will to keep her eyes off him faltering. Which was why she did not fight him the moment the Doctor has turned her to face him.  


The Doctors exchanged glances.

* * *

 

"Rose?" The tenth Time Lord, hit by a realisation like no other, has almost lost his balance in shock, holding on to her automatically. Her long-suppressed tears were now falling freely. 

"My Rose," he was lost for words. The meta-crisis and the eighth Doctors were surprised, but thought it best not to interrupt.

"My precious girl. Don't cry. Please, don't cry. We'll make it work," he spoke quietly, seemingly trying to soothe both Rose and himself down.

"Together?" The girl asked him hopefully, not certain about where they stood right then.

"Yes," he nodded firmly. "If you'd still want to return to either my human or my... appealing eighth self afterwards-"

Rose shook her head, bitter. Maybe even the change inside her wasn't going to make the Doctor change his mind about leaving her behind...

"Rose?" Her silence was making the Doctor have the most improbable thoughts. "Are you mad at me?”

She sighed heavily at him. “I _want_ to be.”

He smiled at her uncertainly. “Then... I will reword the question. “If you had the chance to stay with this handsome youngster standing there – would you?”

The girl glared at him. “That's not a fair question.”

 

“Indeed,” the eighth Doctor sighed, pitying the girl. “If I were you, I'd be apologising to Rose every day for years instead of raising the tension between the two of you all over again!”

Strangely, the oldest Doctor did not dare to object. _Thank you._


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously...**

“ _Indeed,” the eighth Doctor sighed, pitying the girl. “If I were you, I'd be apologising to Rose every day for years instead of raising the tension between the two of you all over again!”_

 _Strangely, the oldest Doctor did not dare to object._ Thank you.

* * *

 

  


**Crystallise**

**7.**

  


The eighth Doctor was dubious. Rose was not looking at her Time Lord again. Still not daring to employ telepathy. Rose has addressed him quietly. “What should I do?”

Rose's Doctor was furious. This was beyond- What right did he have to-

The meta-crisis Doctor shook his head, frustrated. _Do you think he even understands what Rose has shown to him?_

The eighth Time Lord shook his head, disillusioned. It seemed the older version of himself could not register something so... unacceptable.

In fact, the Tenth Doctor was ready to accept everything was settled between himself and Rose. But why has she burst out crying? Has it been relief? Delight? He knew of Rose's feelings for him. Rassilon, he has been ready to finally admit he has had fond feelings for her as well!

The eighth Doctor has heard the entirety of the tenth self's inner monologue. It seemed he wasn't the only one. Before he could think twice, he has pulled Rose Tyler into a soothing hug, one feeling much more welcomed than the oldest Gallifreyan aboard felt like tolerating.

He fumed. Rose was his and his alone! _What do you think you're doing, kiddo?!_

The eighth Doctor glared at him. _I am losing my patience with these idiotic acts of yours already and, trust me, I can be very, very patient._

Rose's Doctor was puzzled. _You have had countless companions yourself. Why settle with_ my _Rose?_

The eighth Time Lord exhaled, sending Rose a supportive look. “I am not,” he assured. “As you have said, I have had enough of companions to write a couple of novels about.”

 _So?_ The tenth Doctor understood himself he was clutching at straws.

Instead of replying in any way, the youngest Time Lord looked at him meaningfully, sparing a glance Rose's way.

The girl has looked at the owner of this TARDIS sorrowfully. “It's likely nothing is ever going to go forwards between us, right?”

All she has received as a response was an unuttered _he's an idiot_ directed at the ignorant Time Lord.

Rose understood the tension aboard was only rising. She understood likely being the reason of all this fuss was not going to end up peacefully.

“I am leaving for some place quiet,” her words were loud enough to startle everyone. “By which I mean I need to be alone. Don't follow me,” she finished firmly.

Only the eighth Doctor appeared to be fine with this. The meta-crisis Doctor was happy to simply follow the action wordlessly. His job here was done. It has all depended on the two versions of the Doctor, Rose ending up being the one suffering the most.

“Are you happy?!” Rose's Doctor was infuriated. “Rose is gone somewhere inside your ship!”

“I'm sure the TARDIS has led her somewhere peaceful. I wouldn't be surprised if she has directed her towards the Zero Room.”

The meta-crisis Doctor sent the youngest of the Time Lords a warning look, but it has been too late.

_What? As far as I know, only the Time Lords are aware of this technology! What have you done?_

The eighth Doctor shrugged, not appearing concerned in the slightest. “I guess exceptions could be made. It's not often someone of our kind drives a companion to tears!”

“I beg to differ,” the human Doctor decided his not taking part in the discussion might be thought strange. “Rose has been crying... well, there have been at least four times until I have dared to approach her.”

 _This is different_ , the youngest Gallifreyan aboard has sent the half-human Doctor.

The tenth Doctor has been nowhere as convinced. “I remember the incident with Charlotte, but this doesn't prove anything! Besides, without any assistance by a Time Lord, how could Rose even-”

“I am beginning to understand Rose's frustration with you,” the eighth Doctor glared at him. “If you love her, tell her.”

“I think she knows,” he tried meekly.

“But do you _know_ she knows?” The eighth Doctor could be persistent.

The tenth Doctor has almost growled in frustration. “What do you expect of me to say?”

The meta-crisis Doctor shook his head, incredulous. “Tell her you love her and see how she reacts?”

* * *

 

Rose Tyler has appeared among them then. “It's of no use,” she breathed. “Nothing, nothing helps me take my thoughts off-”

“Of what?” The tenth Doctor was glad to get his mind from all of this inexplicable tension.

Rose exhaled, trying her best not to get involved inside a conversation which has only promised to be going nowhere.

“Any luck?” She addressed both the half-human and the eighth Doctors.

“I'm sorry,” the meta-crisis Doctor shook his head. “We think you alone can make him see.”

Rose sighed. “Nothing seems to work?”

“What the hell are you guys talking about?” The tenth Time Lord hated being left out.

Rose shook her head, looking at the two supportive Time Lords apologetically.

The look the girl has given her Doctor has made him shudder.

“Are you okay?” The tenth Doctor could only think of one question.

 _Are you?_ The look on her face was filled with disillusion. She couldn't wait for a moment longer.

_Rose?!_

“Now, he sees!” The meta-crisis Doctor shrugged, happy about Rose.

The eighth Doctor hasn't been so sure. “Wait for it,” he beamed, secretly pleased at his ability to sense the emotions of other Time Lords, particularly the young ones.

_Go to hell, Doctor._

The tenth Doctor exhaled. _I have gone through hell, let me remind you, Rose Tyler._

Instead of retorting, Rose has found herself inside the eighth Doctor's embrace. _He hates me. I am alone in the universe. What am I going to do now?!_

The tenth Doctor was having none of it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously...**

_Instead of retorting, Rose has found herself inside the eighth Doctor's embrace._ _He hates me. I am alone in the universe. What am I going to do now?!_

_The tenth Doctor was having none of it._

 

**Crystallise**

**8.**

 

 

 

"Rose, my dear," the eighth Doctor has planted a kiss on her forehead, ignoring the bolts his tenth self was giving him. "You should think twice about the things you say or do from now on," he muttered. "He loves you and you know that."

Rose nodded, allowing her Doctor to take her out of the eighth Doctor's embrace without objections. She wanted to cry, but tears didn't come.

"Why, Doctor? Why are you doing this?"

"I love you, that's why," he said simply. "Why are you returning to someone else, when-"

_I don't want anyone else._

_But you keep using insults when addressing me?_ The Time Lord realised not a muscle has twitched on Rose's face when she started using telepathy.

"Are you waiting for an apology now?” It seemed she was provoking him to say something to it, greatly surprising and worrying the eighth Doctor. The meta-crisis version hasn't been worried in the slightest. He remembered it was quite usual for them to bicker like this and for his Time Lord self to be the one saying sorry, usually not without a reason.

“I don't know what to think any more, Rose.”

Rose exhaled, not ready to forgive him just yet. “ _You_ have abandoned me with a stranger. Just because he has done and said something _you_ couldn't.”

 _I have, now,_ the Doctor reminded her.

The girl smiled at him, but her look was challenging. _Do you say you love me because some magical realisation has hit you, or is it because you have understood I am now one of your race and-_

“Can I not answer this question?” He asked her, uncomfortable.

Rose looked at him warily, but nodded. “I still don't see what I should apologise to you for, because I still think you have deserved insults worse than that.”

He inhaled, following the faces of the two other Doctors. It seemed they have shared Rose's opinion.

“I'm sorry,” the girl spoke quietly. “I should have found a way to show you-”

The eighth Doctor shook his head, incredulous. “You have shown it to him as explicitly as possible,” he reminded. “You have no reason to think you have done something wrong, Rose!”

"He's right. I should be sorry. I have been an ignorant fool, hurting your feelings.”

_By leaving me with someone else, you have broken my heart, Doctor._

"As a matter of fact, I have broken mine," he admitted, making a fond smile appear on Rose's face. _My Time Lady._

The eighth Doctor still wasn't convinced. “I know altering my future self's path is strictly forbidden,” he said, knowing just how great and risky a step the parallel tenth Doctor has taken. “Know it seems all right for you now. But try not to make such idiotic steps in the future,” he warned. “It's only a matter of time now before Rose gets hold of all the grandeur being a Time Lady presents her with. Together with all the sorrows and losses.”

The girl has cleared her throat. “I'm still here.”

“I know you are, my beautiful flower,” he teased the tenth Doctor, feeling he should finally let go of the jealousy. “You are the one person making me remember there still is joy and beauty in the galaxy.”

Rose beamed at him, her eyes filled with admiration. She did not need to hear him say it. _I do, too, Doctor._

Whilst the tenth Doctor could only imagine what has been the message shared between this young version of himself and Rose, likely something as unacceptable as a love confession, he has thought it best to let it go.

 _I knew some of my insults directed at you are actually well-deserved,_ Rose Tyler teased her Doctor. _I am not someone fond of jumping between blokes._

The meta-crisis Doctor nodded. “Rose is exceptional, you must give her that. But there has ever been one occasion where I've seen her so broken-”

Rose has covered her ears. “Let's ignore the fact my senses have already improved enough to hear the most quiet of whispers, but I can hear way too many unwanted thoughts coming from you. Please, keep it to a minimum, for me?”

She did not seem as flustered as someone having recently turned a Time Lady was supposed to be. The eighth Doctor eyed her curiously, being the first to give her the question the tenth version of himself might have considered to ask for too long.

“Since when have you begun to notice your nature changing, Rose?” He asked her quietly. “Has it been long?”

Rose exhaled, avoiding the tenth Doctor's eyes. “Long enough.”

The sad implication in her voice has put the tenth Doctor on edge. “You don't mean-”

“I'm not talking about it and that's final,” she gulped. Luckily, neither of the other Doctors, whether they knew more about it than him or not, has said anything.

The tenth Doctor was feeling as if he has just been slapped with a wet sheet. “I thought you were no longer angry at me, Rose? Thought all was well between us?”

 _I only want to go back home,_ she sent to him and to everyone else present, including the sentient TARDIS. _It's been too long. I never need to get away from a discussion. Not twice. I need my home. Our TARDIS. My room. My bed._

“Your Doctor,” the meta-crisis finished.

Rose looked away, not wanting for anyone to see an uninvited blush now on her face. “We'll see about that.”

The tenth Doctor has smiled to himself.

The youngest Time Lord has happened to be the one least affected by the situation. Losing acquaintances, old and new, has been a familiar occurrence for him.

“What are they going to do with you, Doctor? “ He spoke to the half-human worriedly. He understood having them both aboard the tenth Doctor's TARDIS was an impossibility, even if only wanting to keep the young Time Lady's sanity intact.

“I don't think the universe allows Time Lords to keep people from the future for this long, particularly those belonging to a different galaxy altogether?”

The meta-crisis Doctor shrugged. “I don't know. Coming up on someone looking just like me and... er, Rose doesn't sound appealing at all. Not that I wouldn't want to see you two happy,” he hurried to add.

The eighth Doctor sighed heavily. “As a half-human, I thought you'd like to join me on a couple of trips, together with some other companions-”

“Yes!” The three voices uttering the same word in union have only made the eighth Doctor sigh in relief.

“Fine. Off you go,” he has put the tenth Doctor's and Rose's hands together and has sent them back to their ship, a knowing look on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a goodbye for two of our Doctors in this story. :)
> 
> Ten and Rose, however, still have some things to settle between themselves! Crystallising their relationship, if you so wish. :)
> 
> (That's how my _not-posting-on-Saturdays_ works, you see... :S :( )


End file.
